


Talk

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira had, somehow, gotten himself squeezed into a small hole in the Land of Nomos. That would be fine and all, if Naoki wasn't trying to talk to him.





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A lil unfocused compared to my other stuff, but that's what happens when I write thru pain so *peace sign*

Akira had, somehow, gotten himself squeezed into a small hole in the Land of Nomos. That would be fine and all, if Naoki wasn't trying to talk to him. And it was pretty important that they talked right now.

“Akira, come on. Come out.” Naoki held a hand into the space with a sigh. “You can't hide all day.”

“Watch me.”

Naoki grimaced at that, glaring at Akira. “I just wanna talk to you!”

Akira thought for a moment, still snug and tight where he was sitting. “Then talk to me. I can hear you and you can hear me, obviously.”

Naoki let out a sigh, reminding himself he sorta loved this jackass, despite him acting like this. He needed to just try and lure him out, somehow… Pixie had said she had an idea, but she still wasn’t back. What to do, what to do…

“I need you closer, though! I don’t want anyone overhearing this.” Naoki hoped that would at least get him to move closer to the exist of his hidey-hole.

Akira did indeed scooch just a little closer, though not much. “Alright. Tell me now.”

“Not close enough.” Please work…

“Too bad, this is as close as I’m getting.” Shit.

Naoki took a step back with a huff. “Fine, be that way!”

He’d just go find Pixie and the’d go for now! Akira wouldn’t get what this talk would’ve given him, though. No way… He was way too mad at the Deity Emperor to even think about giving him anything now! So… Where did his pixie pal go…?

“Found it, Naoki!” Pixie was back, holding something just about the same size as her in her arms. “Let’s get him out of there.”

“Nah, I don’t think he’ll come out.” Naoki crossed his arms and glared at the hidey-hole. “I guess Akira likes it in there more than he likes spending time with me.”

Pixie snickered as she moved to fly right over the hole. “Awww, you’re jealous of a hiding spot!”

“I am not!” Naoki huffed. “I just… Don’t know how to get him out.”

“Then watch this!” Pixie used one of her feet to press a button on the item she was still lugging around and… Naoki realized it was a laser pointer, aimed right at his chest.

He furrowed his brow. “And how is this--”

Before he could even finish the question, he was slammed into the ground by Akira, who had apparently tried to attack the laser… It struck Naoki then that he may or may not be in love with a giant house cat.

But whatever, it got him out, at least! That meant he could talk to him and give him that something… He guessed. Only because Akira’s now apparent grumpiness and embarrassment over this was cute, though.

“We can talk now!”

Akira let out a huff. “...Be quick about it, then.”

Naoki grinned before moving just close enough to Akira to give him a peck on the lips. “That’s it.”

“That’s… it?” Akira blinked a few times, face going red. “I thought you wanted to talk--”

“That was an excuse.”

“An…” Akira stood up with a huff, face nearly the color of a tomato. “Go away.”

“Oh come on…” Naoki stood himself, placing a hand on Akira’s arm. “I knew you’d roll your eyes at me if I told you I just wanted to kiss you.”

“I would’ve just let you do it, though.” Akira looked away. “Instead of having you make a fool of my with a laser pointer.”

Naoki rubbed Akira’s arm apologetically. “Sorry, I kinda assumed you’d think it’s a waste of time.”

“Well, I wouldn’t, so…” Akira cleared his throat. “Don’t embarrass me like that again.”

“No promises.”

“Naoki…!”


End file.
